Lo que aún nos queda
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Parece que la relación de Ron y Hermione ha llegado a su fin, o al menos así lo creen después de otra de sus muchas peleas, ambos están hartos de esta situación. Por suerte, Harry todavía tiene algo que decir al respecto, no por nada se ha pasado desde los once años aguantando sus peleas, sus celos y sus reconciliaciones.


****Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.****

**Lo que aún nos queda**

La lluvia caía, fuerte e imparable, desde hacía días no se veía otro color en el cielo que no fuese el de las negras nubes, y por lo que parecía no iba a parar pronto. Pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba en absoluto, su mente se encontraba en otra parte, concretamente, en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Había salido del Ministerio antes que de costumbre, por lo que ilusionada, había ido a hacer la compra con la esperanza de prepararle algo rico de comer a Ron, o por lo menos intentarlo. En cuanto llegó a casa, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a comenzar a cocinar.

La cara de Ron, sorprendida y contenta al ver a Hermione en casa, cambió drásticamente al ver lo que su novia estaba haciendo. Con cautela, se había acercado a ella, sin saber lo que su desafortunado comentario iba a causar.

\- ¿Eso es comestible? Porque no tiene buena pinta – Había dicho señalando un tarro de mahonesa que Hermione tenía apartado para tirar.

Hermione, enfadada, le replicó que no le iba a dar eso de comer, si era lo que tanto le preocupaba, para después preguntarle que tenía de malo su comida. Ron, poniendo un tono de broma para no enfadarla aún más, contestó que se aseguraba, que no quería que ninguno de los dos muriese intoxicado. Pero eso, lejos de calmar a Hermione, sólo había conseguido enfadarla más, comenzando así una pelea más, en la que la chica le gritó, que si tanto miedo tenía de morir intoxicado, que volviese a casa de sus padres, y así, con comentarios cada vez más ofensivos por parte de los dos, la discusión terminó con un Ron muy enfadado saliendo del apartamento con una mochila, dando un portazo, y una desconsolada Hermione llorando en el cuarto de ambos.

Ron no había vuelto a casa a dormir, y tampoco le había visto al día siguiente en el Ministerio, lo que contribuyó a que su estado de ánimo no mejorase en absoluto. Esto preocupó a Harry, que había visto a Ron un momento, y con tan sólo ver su cara, bastó para saber que algo había ocurrido, y para suponer que Hermione no tendría mejor aspecto.

El timbre sonó, pero ella apenas se inmutó, seguía absorta en sus propios pensamientos. El timbre sonó de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia, como si al visitante se le estuviese acabando la paciencia. Lentamente Hermione se levantó de la cama, sin ni siquiera molestarse en lavarse las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, o de arreglarse el pelo, revuelto de las veces que se había pasado las manos por él en signo de impotencia.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Harry, que justo volvía a levantar la mano para llamar de nuevo. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación, preocupación que aumentó cuando le vio la cara. Sin necesidad de decir nada la abrazó, notando como ella le devolvía el abrazo, la apretó más fuerte, demostrándole su apoyo, porque no hacía falta nada más, sabían cómo se sentía el otro con sólo mirarse, siempre había sido así, porque eran los mejores amigos, porque, aunque no compartiesen la misma sangre, eran hermanos, y si sufría uno, también sufría el otro.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Le preguntó Harry arrastrándola hasta el pequeño sofá. Hermione asintió - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar, Harry? – Le preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa – Que hemos discutido, como siempre, supongo que Ron ya te lo habrá contado.

\- No, la verdad es que apenas le he visto diez segundos esta mañana.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo sabes…? – Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

\- Tenía una cara horrible, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que algo os había ocurrido, o tal vez sea que os conozco demasiado bien – Dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero no estoy aquí sólo por eso – Dijo poniéndose serio – Kingsley me ha preguntado el motivo de porque Ron ha aceptado una peligrosa misión para ir a buscar mortífagos a Alemania.

\- ¿Que Ron qué? – Preguntó Hermione soltando un jadeo - ¡Pero está loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? – Dijo poniéndose de pie, histérica de preocupación.

\- Kingsley me ha pedido que venga a por ti para que le convenzas de que no vaya, en una misión suicida – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie también, Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes, Harry? Estoy harta, harta de que siempre estemos discutiendo por cualquier chorrada, harta de que no madure, harta de que no podamos ser una pareja normal, tal vez, tal vez es una señal del destino, tal vez Ron y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos – Dijo sentándose de nuevo, totalmente abatida.

\- Tienes que tomar el control de tu vida, Hermione – Dijo Harry muy serio, sentándose a su lado y agarrándole una mano – Si dejas que el destino interfiera nunca serás feliz. Además, ¿desde cuándo crees tú en el destino?

\- ¿Y cómo estoy segura de qué camino debo seguir?– Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando su pregunta - ¿Cómo sé que al lado de Ron seré feliz?

\- Hermione, os conozco desde los once años, y nunca os había visto tan felices como estos tres años que lleváis juntos – Se acercó lentamente a ella – Todas las parejas tienen altibajos, vosotros no sois diferentes al resto, es más, creo que sois la pareja que más altibajos a sufrido, pero también sé, que a pesar de todo os queréis con locura, y que seríais capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por el otro – Se alejó de ella de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la puerta – El traslador de Ron sale dentro de media hora desde el atrio del Ministerio. Toma la decisión correcta Hermione, y con correcta me refiero a que, sea la que sea la que escojas, no haga que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida – Dicho esto, Harry abrió la puerta, saliendo a la intensa lluvia que seguía cayendo.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, como en trance, pensando en todo lo que Harry le había dicho, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con Ron, todas las peleas, todas las reconciliaciones, su primer beso, la primera vez que le susurró al oído que la quería, la manera en que la abraza por las noches haciéndola sentir protegida…

Todos los recuerdos pasaban por su mente, haciéndola derramar más lágrimas. Quería eso, quería tener a Ron junto a ella, cada día, aunque peleasen, aunque la sacase de quicio, porque él era lo único que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, para estar completa.

Rápidamente se puso en pie, agarró una chaqueta sin ni siquiera preocuparse de la ropa que llevaba, o del aspecto de su cara o su pelo, agarró su varita, y salió a la calle. Comenzó a correr, calándose a cada minuto que pasaba debido a la intensa lluvia, hasta que llegó a un callejón vacio, a dos manzanas del apartamento, y esperando que a nadie se le ocurriese pasar en ese momento por allí, se desapareció.

Se apareció cerca de la entrada al Ministerio que usaron hace tanto tiempo, cuando buscaban el guardapelo que Umbridge le había confiscado a Mundungus. Para su desesperación se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Miró su reloj, que marcaba las siete y veinte, el traslador de Ron salía dentro de diez minutos. Tendría que dirigirse a la entrada de la cabina.

Volvió corriendo al callejón para desaparecerse, mientras maldecía internamente, un mal hábito que había adquirido de Ron, la nueva ley que prohibía llegar al Ministerio a través de Red Flu cuando fuesen más tarde de las siete. "Maldita nueva política de seguridad".

Se apareció a unas pocas manzanas de la cabina, y rápidamente echó a correr de nuevo mientras miraba el reloj desesperada, quedaban cuatro minutos. Entró en la destartalada cabina, casi sin aire después de la carrera, y comenzó a marcar el número del Ministerio.

\- Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia – Dijo la voz de una mujer – Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

\- Hermione Granger – Dijo apresuradamente – Vengo a evitar que alguien cometa una locura.

\- Gracias – Dijo la voz – Visitante, coja la chapa y colóquesela en un lugar visible, por favor.

Hermione agarró la chapa, inmediatamente un chirrido comenzó a oírse mientras notaba cómo la cabina se iba hundiendo cada vez más en el suelo, hasta que la oscuridad se hizo presente. No podía ver nada, y no sabía qué hora era, por lo que se iba poniendo histérica por momentos, haciendo que el tiempo se le pasase más lento.

Finalmente, a sus pies comenzó a vislumbrarse un rayo de luz, que poco a poco iba aumentando, comenzó a relajarse, hasta que la luz que la iluminaba se volvió azul, pero no de un azul cualquiera, sino del azul característico de los trasladores cuando desaparecen. Apenas un segundo después, la luz había cambiado a su habitual tono dorado. La cabina llegó al suelo, Hermione comenzó a pestañear muy rápido, acostumbrándose a la fuerte luz del atrio.

\- El Ministerio le desea un buen día – Dijo la voz cuando abandonó la cabina.

Echó a correr por el solitario atrio, que parecía muy grande sin la habitual multitud que lo recorría cada mañana camino a sus oficinas. Llegó a la zona de los ascensores sin encontrarse con nadie, desesperada, volvió la vista atrás, esperando ver algo que había pasado por alto, pero allí no había nadie.

Abatida, cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas, y de su boca apenas salía un susurro tembloroso - Ron, Ron, ¿por qué? – El pecho le dolía mientras sentía cómo el lugar que normalmente ocupaba su corazón se iba quedando vacío, dejando una herida abierta que sangraba con cada recuerdo de ambos. A sus pulmones casi no llegaba el aire, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber sido tan lenta la invadía. Había tomado la decisión correcta, pero demasiado tarde, y ahora se arrepentiría para siempre.

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron con suavidad por la espalda, acunándola contra el otro cuerpo, un familiar olor se introdujo en sus fosas nasales, y el sonido de la varonil voz diciendo su nombre la hicieron sentir en un sueño. Una mano grande y blanca le acarició una mejilla, mientras unos increíbles ojos azules la miraban con arrepentimiento, sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Ron? – Dijo en un susurro tembloroso – Estás aquí, ¿cómo?

\- No podía irme, no podía abandonarte, no otra vez, no por una pelea – Dijo susurrando también.

\- ¿Y por qué te apuntaste en primer lugar? – Le preguntó con tono de reproche - ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que he estado desde que Harry me contó la locura que pensabas cometer? – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

\- Me lo imagino, es sólo que no lo pensé, fue un impulso.

\- Muchas veces tus impulsos hacen daño a los demás, Ronald – Le dijo en tono duro mientras ambos recordaban el impulso que hizo que Ron los abandonara mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes.

\- Por lo menos esta vez me he arrepentido antes de fastidiarla del todo – Hermione le miró seria – Hermione yo… yo lo… - No pudo seguir.

\- ¿Qué te parece si esta vez lo dejamos en empate? Yo también tuve mi parte de culpa – En los tres años de relación que llevaban había aprendido que a veces, sólo a veces, admitir que era ella quién tenía la culpa, le hacía más feliz, que discutir con él durante horas sobre quién era el verdadero culpable.

\- No, la culpa fue mía, mía y de mi bocaza.

\- Bueno, a veces esa bocaza tuya dice cosas con sentido – Repuso Hermione, Ron fue a replicarle, hasta que vio que la chica le sonreía, y supo que no se refería a ese momento en concreto.

Entonces se acercó a él y le besó, acto seguido, él le devolvió el beso, diciéndose de esa manera que se perdonaban, y que pasase lo que pasase, estarían juntos, como siempre lo habían estado.

\- Hay una cosa que aún no logro entender – Dijo Ron después de separarse.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Hermione curiosa, levantándose.

\- Conoces todo de mí, todo, las partes buenas, las partes malas, y por algún extraño motivo que no logro comprender, sigues aquí, conmigo, ¿por qué?

\- Pero mira que eres lento, Ronald – Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a besarle de nuevo.

Porque tendrían una, dos, o cien discusiones más, pero se querían, se amaban, y ninguna estúpida pelea les iba a separar, porque ellos iban a luchar por lo que habían construido juntos, y por todo lo que aún les quedaba por construir.

* * *

**Holaa, pues nada, aquí traigo una pequeña historia de esta pareja que adoro. Espero que os guste**


End file.
